transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Springer VS Windy s1
Arabian Peninsula - Oil Fields Since the first drill punctured this large, flat peninsula, Arabia has been perhaps the most productive oil land in the world. Ships constantly come here, to the ports, and go away with bellies full of thick crude. All nations come here for it, and all peoples at least partially depend on it for survival. Wars have raged here since the beginning of time. Some for the land, some for the oil. But one thing remains constant, and that is the outside interest in this otherwise barren land. Contents: Springer Obvious exits: North leads to Outskirts of New Aztlan. East leads to Persian Gulf. West leads to Red Sea. Fly Pretty boy Windshear transforms into a Cybertronian pyramid/Tetrajet. Windshear is on patrol over the scene of Backfire's recent escapade. Its pretty much a milk run as far as he’s concerned and its a great time to do some thinking and some planning. He’s been pretty ticked over a recent encounter with a certain green Autobot Wrecker. Ticked because he was reduced to a brief prisoner being milked for information and ticked because his signature weapon of sorts missed when he tried to take out that Wrecker. Had he not missed the encounter might have ended more in his favor. Sure, he asked for safe withdrawal but still, what that Autobot did. As he flies he ponders and as he ponders he decides that to kill two birds with one stone, to get his revenge against that Autobot and take care of the problem of his weapons sighting/accuracy system, he will.... take the Autobots targeting system and use it for himself. Yes, that seems like a fair tradeoff. But in the meantime he’s on a patrol mission and he cranks up his earth rock music CD and just cruises and records the scene of the battle below. Crude has arrived. Sludge has arrived. Sludge falls forward, parts shifting and whirling around into his Mecha-Brontosaurus mode. Crude This large robot is white with purple trim. A single red optic in the middle of Crude's head peers out at the world, without any mouth visible. A pair of flat platforms are behind his shoulders, and two smaller flat planes are on his hips. He carries with him a large drill with a long tube connecting it to his back, and sometimes he's seen carrying a large gun with a purple tank on top. Exploding upwards into the sky, Springer transform into a mean green, Cybertronian Helicopter! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's a....FREAKIN' CYBERTRONIAN HELICOPTER! Chopping through the air at a decent cruising speed, Springer could be entertaining Arcee tonight, but instead he's been giving the task of checking up on the scene of recent activity. "You see anything around Sludge?!" calls out the helicopter as it slows to a hover for a sensor scan of the area. *BLIP* *BLIP* *BLIP* "Sludge! Looks like we've got some other energon signatures in the area. Keep your dino-eyes looking in both directions!" Approaching the exact coordinates of the recent skirmish, the Wrecker tilts his axis and circles around for something he might be missing. Where could those energon signatures be coming from? Underground maybe? For now, the search was on. Crude slowly sails through the sky, his large, red, single optic peering out at the ground. He is also on patrol, but due to the large robot's clunky form, can't keep up with his friend Windshear. "This is boring," he complains. "I wonder if there are any animals to blow up," he muses to himself, scanning the ground below. He looks towards the site of the recent battle, spotting Springer. "Nevermind!" << We've got Autobutts, Windshear! >> Sludge casually floats through the air, not really paying much attention to the 'shot caller'. His thoughts wander instead onto puppies, flowers, and Kup's old war stories. At the mention of his name, he's jerked back to reality. "Uhh, dino-eyes? Me Sludge in roboto mode, let me Sludge fix!" he jests, transforming and landing on the ground with a large *THUD*. "Okay, now me Sludge in him Dino-eyes mode. What look for?" he asks, snapping his maw once or twice. Windshear picks up energy signatures on his sensors suddenly, "I see them, Crude. Lets have some fun." He rasps and closes in on the signature closest to him, the one in the air. "Well well." he rumbles suddenly, "Its green, its an Autobot and its... the one I want." that last part ends in a snarl and he speeds up toward the Triple-Changer. Crude peers at the Dinobot with his one big eye, and laughs. "Hahaha, a Dinobot simpleton!" He flies closer to Sludge, and points his wrist at him, a long plume of flame shooting forth. "I'm gonna fry you, Dinobutt!" he roars, landing on the ground with a heavy shaking. "You've never met a guy with this much BURNING DEATH!" Combat: Crude strikes Mecha-Brontosaurus with his Napalm Puker attack! If the Cybertronian Helicopter actually had a pilot, he'd be looking out the window at an olive-green Tetrajet with all the Decepticon trimmings. "I'd ditch that paint scheme if I were you pal. If you don't, you'll be hearing from my lawyer...Blurr!" Banking sharply away from the faster foe, the Wrecker dives down to skim the barren land as he powers up his weapons systems. Watching Crude open up on his comrade with a fiery attack, Springer radios over some advice before he gets into his own confrontation. "Sludge! Fight fire WITH fire!!" emits the green chopper as it continues to bob and weave just above the ground. Before Springer's orders can be recieved, he's set upon by a Decepticon. "Uhh, why is him Septicon yelling so much?" the Mech-Brontosaurus asks, right before getting singed from a blast of flame. Charging through the substance, the Dinobot builds some fire of his own up in his gut. "Bah, you Septicon nothing compared to him Grimlock!" Opening his jaws, he unleashes his own brand of burning death. Combat: Mecha-Brontosaurus sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Mecha-Brontosaurus misses Crude with his Fire Breath attack! -2 "I like my paintjob Autobot." Windshear rumbles as he dives down to follow the chopper. Of course even as nimble as he is, still a jet trying to keep up with the ways of a chopper can sometimes not be too graceful and a furious cloud of sand is shot up and around from the ground as his afterburners exhaust blows it everywhere. The sand hits him like a sandblaster and marks up his paint. Gee if that keeps up he just might loose /his/ green. "Take it to the ground, Autobot." the Seeker says suddenly. What’s this? A Seeker who likes hand to hand? It can happen. "I’ve got unfinished business with you...." You didn't have to tell a Wrecker twice to take it to the ground. Quicker than anyone can say MMA, the Autobot complies and transforms, ready for his own version of MMA on the ground. Melee Mad Autobot. Recognizing Windshear all too well, Springer offers a grin as he cracks the mechanical joints in his hands. "Unfinished business? I don't think so. I took care of that last time and sent you packing with your afterburner between your legs. If it's a fight you're looking for though, then I'll be happy to oblige pal!" Forget about the 'let them shoot first' deal. For Wreckers, it's not really a required rule anyway. "Let's dance," Springer emits as charges forward and attempts to grab Windshear for a powerful headbutt! With a flurry of sounds, Springer transform into his mean green robot form! Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Springer misses Windshear with his Use Your Head (Smash) attack! Combat: Springer (Springer) used "Smash": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Windshear is surprised then the bot is on the ground in root mode that fast and takes a swipe at him. He wing overs quickly and transforms, landing on the ground with that awesome Seeker grace. He grins, "No I think we do." he begins as he takes an aggressive stance toward the Wrecker, "No one makes a fool out of me, takes advantage of me requesting an honorable retreat and gets away with it. You took something from me (his pride that day) so now I will take something from you." he balls up his fists and launches a haymaker from left field aimed straight for the Autobot's face. Combat: Windshear strikes Springer with his Punch attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. "Me Sludge try, him Septicon no stay around to get smelted." Mech-Brontosaurus laments, hanging his head in shame for a spare moment. Distracted by Windshear and Springer's jest of one on one fighting, he tromps over there. "Me Sludge demand show!" Combat: Mecha-Brontosaurus sets his defense level to Protected. Alright so maybe trying to headbutt a flying Tetrajet was crazy, but hey, it would have made great material for break-room chatter if it had worked. It probably wouldn't have impressed Arcee, but she was a tough crowd anyway. *clang* Springer breaks out of thought as he feels an itch along his metallic chin. Then he realizes that Windshear actually just hit him with a punch. "You've GOTTA be made of sterner stuff than that Decepticon. Thanks for the shave though. I might have missed a spot this morning. Here's how you throw a /real/ punch!" The Autobot reaches back and fires a punch into Windshear's mid-section. Astrotrain descends from the skies above. Astrotrain has arrived. Combat: Springer strikes Windshear with his Wrecker Punch (Punch) attack! Combat: Springer (Springer) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 8 damage. Windshear hears Springer's comment and sneers then before he can follow through with another punch, he gets slammed in the gut by a return punch. The Seeker sucks air in through his intakes and blinks as systems reset. "Is that the best you got?" he suddenly hauls off with the opposite arm and aims to backhand the Triple-changer the face. All he wants to do right now is beat some pain into that Autobot before as he works out exactly what he will do once he does beat him down. Combat: Windshear strikes Springer with his slagging backhand (Punch) attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Decepticon Shuttle is at a higher altitude at the moment, soaring amongst the clouds and bobbing this way and that as he's on a mission of some importance. Whether that importance is to somehow further the goals of the Decepticon empire or his own personal gain remains to be seen of course. Whatever his misson -was- however, will remain a mystery as he suddenly picks up some sort of activity down below, sensors sweeping in the direction of weapons fire discharges. "Hello hello, what have we here...?" He muses, dipping down slowly and starting to glide in for a better look. As much as a giant flying brick that is a space shuttle can glide, that is. As Windshear lands another strike, Springer offers yet another grin as he's back-handed by the Decepticon. Seriously. Who back-hands a Wrecker? If he wasn't so laid back, the attack would be a....well a slap to the face. Instead, Springer takes a few steps back and drops down into a mode with a bit more speed. "Maybe you can do some more damage to me like this because I'm about to go into hibernation with the way you're punching!" Suddenly, the Cybertronian Race Car spins its wheels, sending the vehicle into a tail-spin that's directed right at Windshear. Taking note of fluctuating energon signatures, Springer idly sends out a quick message to Sludge. "I don't know who else is around here, but whoever it is, give them some Dinobot hospitality, won't ya?" Springer quickly shifts into a mean green, Cybertronian Race Car! Combat: Cybertronian Race Car misses Windshear with his Tailspin - The Attack - Not The Cartoon attack! -3 Combat: Cybertronian Race Car (Springer) used "Ram": A Level 3 VELOCITY attack. Mecha-Brontosaurus remains seated, his neck craning to get a proper view of the situation. "Him Springs should hit him with crazy legs!" Then the message comes in, and the Dinobot looks confused. "Who am where? Other Septicon already ran off, after him see Sludge's fire breath!!" Windshear knows he doesn’t hit that weak slag it. What is this bots face made of flipping iron or something? He watches the bot change to car mode and try to do a hit and run and lifts into the air easily avoiding the attack. "That was lame." he rasps as he lands near the car and does a side kick aimed at a door, afterburner smoking. Combat: Windshear misses Cybertronian Race Car with his Kick attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Decepticon Shuttle certainly can tell there's a Bot/Con showdown going on at the moment, unless the humans have started upgrading their firepower on par with the transformers. Shyeah, like that's ever gonna happen. It doesn't take him long to spot the center of the conflict, noting where Springer and Windshear are going at it. And as much as he'd love to dive down and give that Autobot imitation-triplechanger a kick square in the mouth, Astrotrain has no way of missing that there is a DINOBOT there as well. Under normal circumstances he tries to pick fights with dinobots unless he has a clear advantage, or is clearly intoxicated. Well while today he hasn't imbibed any of the liquid courage....yet, he does feel a bit of bravado building up at the sight of only one dinobot by himself. "...yeah, okay. What the hey." And with that, the shuttle rolls over, upside-down before beginning a loooong screaming dive that begins to pick up more speed as he cuts out his engines, making for a 'silent' approach where before there is nothing but the whistling of the wind and the distant crash of metal on metal as Springer and Windshear lay into each other... ...quickly filled with the telltale staccato of Astrotrain's undercarriage cannons opening fire as he strafes Sludge's position. "Oh looky what I found! A dimwit dino dunce!" Combat: Decepticon Shuttle strikes Mecha-Brontosaurus with his Heavy Laser attack! -2 He's got the need for speed and the need to amp this fight up a bit. Between the punches and the misses, viewers would have already tuned out if this was a MMA fight. They'd have good reason too with the lineup that the Food Network has these days. Oh yea, back to the fight. The Cybertronian Race Car manages to swerve out of the arc of Windshear's kick, driving away and then back around for another go at the Decepticon. "If a hit and run doesn't work? How about that thing they call a drive-by? Let's give it a whirl pal! Dance!" As the roaring race car bears down on its target, laser turrets pop out from the quarter panels fully-energized. A second later, the weapons begin stitching the ground ahead with blast marks leading up to Windshear. *PEW* *PEW* *PEW* Combat: Cybertronian Race Car misses Windshear with his Laser Cannons attack! -2 Combat: Cybertronian Race Car (Springer) used "Heavy Laser Turret": A Level 4 RANGED attack. Astrotrain says, "So any reason yer smackin around Captain Greenhorn over there or is this just for kicks?" "Huh, what that?" Sludge questions, rolling over to look at Astrotrain streaking by. "Hahahawaha, it him Trainguy who think he fly. Maybe me Sludge show him how to crash!" the Dinobot remarks, getting to his feet and sending a blast of flame to cover the craft. Combat: Mecha-Brontosaurus sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Mecha-Brontosaurus misses Decepticon Shuttle with his Fire Breath attack! -3 Windshear says, "This Autobot has it coming. No one humiliates me and gets away with it...besides he’s got something I want and I’m going to rip it out of him once I beat him into the ground." Windshear side steps the line of fire chewing up the ground where he was standing a few seconds earlier. "Really Autobot, this isnt your day is it?" he rumbles as he extends both his arm blades and attempts to pile drive them straight through the cars roof as it goes by. Decepticon Shuttle rolls hard to one side, the big shuttle moving alot faster than it has any right doing as he banks away from the long stream of flame. For a moment, he considers the bit of a dilemma he's put himself in. Usually he likes to get up close and beat his opponetns in the face...but that really isn't the wisest place to be with a dinobot, is it? Of course if he could stay all dodgy and weavy it -would- look pretty badaft and inflate his own personal ego by a factor of about a thousand. Is Astrotrain really willing to risk his handsome features of the sake of a few bragging rights? Did it even need to be asked? He transforms in the blink of an eye, soaring down as he draws back one fist dramatically, dropping down towards the Dinobot and aiming a big fist at Sludge's jaw. "Don't worry, doofus! I got no problem comin down and kickin yer tail from here to Cybertron and back!" In a chorus of shifting and spinning parts, Astrotrain's body spins and lifts up into his large robot mode. Combat: Astrotrain strikes Mecha-Brontosaurus with his Lift and Toss! (Punch) attack! Cybertronian Tetra jet transforms into the pretty boy Decepticon, Windshear. Combat: Windshear misses Cybertronian Race Car with his Arm Blade attack! Combat: Drained 11 energon. Astrotrain says, "Heh heh, and what did ol Springhead do to humiliate you eh? Some kinda hazing ritu..." *CLANK* "...ooooooww, that Dinobot's got a sturdy jaw."" Windshear snickers at the *clank* "No he -- *CLAaaAAngg* I missed slag it!! -- he held a gun to my head instead of allowing me safe withdrawal from a previous battle.. paybacks a mutha..." If Arcee was really here, she'd be waving the checkered flag right about now as Springer zooms past Windshear and his arm blades towards the imaginary finish line. "Another trip to victory lane for me! I'm thinking another trip to the repair bay for you!" The Cybertronian Race Car explodes upward back into Springer's handsome (eat your heart out Astrotain) robotic-form. The Wrecker had already made Robo Tiger Beat about 18 times and maybe some battle scars would up that number for next month's issue. *PZZZZZZZ* "You hear that Windshear?! That's the sound of me coming for you!" shouts Springer as he snaps his lightsaber out from subspace and swings it at the Decepticon. With a flurry of sounds, Springer transform into his mean green robot form! Combat: Springer strikes Windshear with his Lightsaber attack! Combat: Springer (Springer) used "Lightsaber": A Level 4 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 13 damage. Mecha-Brontosaurus is knocked silly for a moment, sending his head spinning. "Ugh, why him Trainguy do that? Me Sludge no like when jet transform and make punchy in Sludge face!" he laments, regaining his composure and facing his opponent. "Him Trainguy not too smart though, come down to ground and play with me Sludge. Don't him know it not smarts to face Dino on ground?" he questions, slowly pacing around while he slaps his tail on the ground. With as much speed that defies his larger size, the Dinobot whips around his tail to smack upside Astrotrain's face. Combat: Mecha-Brontosaurus misses Astrotrain with his Dinobot Pimp Tail Slap! (Punch) attack! Astrotrain takes some satisfaction that Sludge's head did snap back from the punch. Like it or not, the triplechanger IS a big, burly Decepticon warrior and he's darn strong, even if not quite on Sludge's level. He's darn fast too, though, as he ducks low and springs away from the Dinobot's whipping tail, landing agilely in a tripod crouch and rolling end over end to come up to standing once more, waving his hand and pointed finger in a 'tsk tsk' motion. "Too slow Dinoputz! you ain't even gonna get style points for this little smackdown! Now scuse me for one second." Making a 'clearing your throat' noise, he turns around and puts his back to the Dinobot... ...and proceeds to cradle his hand against his chest with all the intensity of someone who just punched a cinderblock wall and was still feeling the aftereffects of it. "Razzinfrazzinsunnuvamakersmeggin...." As soon as it passes, he straightens up and turns back again, composure restored, and back to looking smug! He even has his rifle in hand. "All you Dinobots are is big, tough and layers of armor! What say we start messin up one of them advantages, eh?" He makes a quick adjustment on his rifle's settings, then points it forward and fires a thin, purple beam straight at the Dinobot's midriff, the warping ionic energies crackling as they pass through the air. Combat: Astrotrain strikes Mecha-Brontosaurus with his Ionic Displacer Rifle attack! -5 Windshear takes the slash straight across the midsection and gives no reaction to the energon leaking from the breech in his outer hull or the sensation blasting into his mind from his pain receptors. Instead his optics flare red and flexes his hands as sand shakes off his blades from being plunged into the ground in the miss moments earlier. After a microsecond still he suddenly lashes out with the right blade coming up from below in an attempt to rip open Springer from the hip to the shoulder. Combat: Windshear strikes Springer with his Arm Blade attack! Combat: Drained 11 energon. The purple beam arcs through the air, striking the Mecha-Brontosaurus in the middle of his bulk. Tickling a little bit, the Dinobot shakes it off as nothing of any consequnce ... not realizing it's revealed and exposed a portion of his innerworkings. "Style points? Smackdown? Dinoputz?!?" Sludge roars, charging full speed at Astrotrain. It takes him awhile to build up the momentum, but once he does reach it ... he looks up and smiles a toothy primitive grin. Transforming with blazing speed, Sludge whips out his trusty Dinobot issue Energo sword and attempts to bring it down ... inbetween Astrotrain's neck and shoulder joint. With a primitive roar, the Mecha-Brontosaurus unfurls into SLUDGE! Combat: Sludge misses Astrotrain with his Energo Sword attack! Windshear snickers a bit, "Atrain, did you really call him a Dinoputz? Thats funny." Springer holsters his brightly-lit weapon, "So what do you say pal? You ready to head for the hills yet? Or do you have a few screws lose that makes you think you have a chance to hang with a Wrecker?" And then for once, Windshear has a solid rebuttal. One Springer didn't expect from his foe. As Windshear drives his blade into the Autobot, he manages to find a chink in the armor that leads to a huge gash along Springer's side. "GAAAH!! Blasted Decepticon. I guess you are dumber than you look." If Springer was any other lowly Autobot, he might turn tail himself at this point, but he's not. He was programmed to brawl and that's what he's going to do. Besides, he can't look bad in front of the Dinobot. "You know what they say Windshear...if the shoe fits wear it!" And with that, Springer charges one of his powerful legs up for a lightning-fast kick. Combat: Springer strikes Windshear with his Kick The Con attack! -1 Combat: Springer (Springer) used "Lightsaber": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 13 damage. Combat: Springer's attack has damaged your Strength! There is a brilliant flash of white light and a deafening *KAZARK* that issues through the air, followed by an explosion of sparks as Sludge's energon sword makes contact! Except it's not on Astrotrain's form, but rather the triplechanger's own crackling energon blade, which happens to look like it should be in the hands of a giant multicoloured robot piloted by five emo teenagers. Nonetheless, Astrotrain holds the weapon in both his hands as he locks it up with Sludge's in a brief standoff, grinning the whole time. "C'mon you prehistoric pile of junk, I've seen Terrocons do better than that! Honestly I'm startin to wonder why the other cons are so bothered by you dimwitted dino..." He trails off, the bluster in his face giving way to confusion as he realizes that he's still moving. But he stopped the sword! It's right in front of him, he's got his own blade in the way, right? How can that be? He looks down to realize that he is actually -sinking- into the sand, Sludge's unbelievable strength starting to push the Decepticon down into the soft ground beneath. "Woah, woah. HEYHEYHEY cut that out! NOT COOL NOT COOL!" He has a moment of panic, and reacts instinctively, loosening his grip on the sword and suddenly going low, as he raises one arm up between Sludge's legs in an attempt to grab him and use momentum to flip him up and over a shoulder. There's no question that Sludge is stronger, that's just been aptly displayed here. But Astrotrain is no slouch, and is more than capable of lifting big, heavy transformers over his head when he needs to. Combat: Astrotrain strikes Sludge with his Fighting Dirty attack! Windshear cant get out of the way in time from that kick. It happened so fast, before he could pull his sword back. Static dances across his optics and he stumbles to the side for a second as systems compensate for some internal damage. He glares at the Autobot. He wont lose this time, he refuses to and setting his jaw he pulls back am arm and aims for a true sword punch, one of his favorite moves straight for the triple-changers gut. "You.. wont.. win this time." he seethes as he attacks. Combat: Windshear strikes Springer with his Arm Blade attack! Combat: Drained 11 energon. Sludge is toppled, by Astrotrain's clever display of ingenuity and his own improper display of force. It's not often that Dinobot is lifted off the ground without the help of antigravs, let alone slammed right back down. "Ugh, maybe if him Trainguy stop running out of way. Him find out!" Sludge offers, slowly stirring to his feet. Thought not being one of their strong suits, the Autobot merely lashes out again with another Energon strike. This one being less dramatic and flashly of course, but it still gets the job done. After the forward jab, "Maybe him Trainguy not be able to take -ONE- hit!" Combat: Sludge misses Astrotrain with his Energo Sword Lunge (Punch) attack! With the exception of a huge gash that's now leaking energon steadily, things are perfectly fine for Springer. Then Windshear had to add to the damage with another stab from his vicious arm blade. Again, Springer is unable to avoid the nimble assault, wincing with pain as the weapon rips through a few important set of internal mechanisms in the process. "Ugghh...now you've got my attention Decepticon. It's about time you show up for this fight. Now don't go anywhere." With the blade still firmly entrenched in the Autobot's mid-section, Springer uses the close proximity to grab Windshear for another headbutt attempt. This time, robot-on-robot and not robot-on-tetrajet. Combat: Springer misses Windshear with his Use Your Head Again (Smash) attack! Combat: Springer (Springer) used "Smash": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Astrotrain would feel smug if his feet weren't jammed in the ground, forcing him to reach down and have to pull them out one at a time. He gets the first free, at which point the dinobot suddenly lunges forward, forcing the triplechanger to lean backwards, bending at the waist like Neo avoiding a hail of bullets. Except he's still got one foot caught and proceeds to slam ungracefully into the dirt on his back, a large cloud of dust rising into the air around him. "I can take a bunch of hits from Grimlock and keep on my feet long enough to slag the likes of you, fragger!" he's running out of clever insults, and it's starting to irritate him. "Soon as I get out of here, I'm gonna..." he tugs on his other foot, then tugs again. "...I'm gonna....geeeeeyeah!" He finally pops free, a huge clump of sod flying into the air as he rolls over backwards and lands in an undignified heap, facedown. Coughing out a clump of dirt from his mouth, he reaches over where his energon sword fell, slowly getting up to one knee again. "...fraggit, I forgot what I was saying." he mutters, the energy blade igniting to life again as he points it ahead like a fencer waiting to meet his opponent's charge. Combat: Astrotrain sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Astrotrain takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Windshear grins coldly at the comment and then shifts to the side as the Autobot attempts a head butt. "No, I wont go anywhere." he says hoarsely (someday someone’s gotta figure out a way to fix his voice ya know) and then he pushes the blade still in Springer's gut, in further and twists, "Are we having fun yet?" Combat: Windshear misses Springer with his Twist the blade (Punch) attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Sludge holds his energo sword in tow, ever so slowly stomping towards Astrotrain. "Ha, him Trainguy never get close to taking him Grimlock!" he laughs, kicking an oil rig over ... sending the precious black liquid everywhere. "Him not even warmup for him Grimlock, more like uhh. What that thing called, before main course? Horders me thinks." Sludge offers, obviously loosing his train of thought. Knocking over another oil contraption, the precious resource sprays up and around the vicinity. Looking up, his frame covered in the dark black liquid complete with one knuckle scraping against the ground ... the Dinobot growls. "Him Grimlock badass!" Combat: Sludge takes extra time to steady himself. Pass It didn't really matter what Windshear did at this point. When you've already got a huge blade stuck in your mid-section, it's pretty hard to avoid the attack. Not even Springer was that good. Grimacing as the blade snaps one of the main lines to his fuel pump, the Wrecker stumbles backward grasping the wound as if he might be able to stop the heavy flow of energon leaving his body. Alright, maybe it was time for Springer to worry. "I...uhhh.....GRRRRRR. You shouldn't have done that kid! You're just getting meeee warmed up for the fighhhttt *COUGH* nooowww." The Wrecker had suddenly gone from great to horrible with the snap of that one fuel pump line and he knew he might be in trouble. Raising his Photon Blaster with an energon-covered hand, the Autobot squeezes off a few rounds of low-powered energy. Some defense was better than none. "GYAHGH!" Astrotrain howls out as Sludge advances, knocking over Oil Rigs without any concern for the collateral damage he's causing. "HOW CAN YOU DO THAT!?" he exclaims aghast, pointing for good measure. Has Astrotrain started to feel soft squishy feelings for the local human inhabitants!? Maybe the Autobot's message of peace and love is finally taking root! "You're wasting perfectly good crude oil you fraggin clumsy good for nothin Dimbot!" Not bloody likely, "You know how many keggers I could have made out of that stuff!? Okay NOW I'm really mad!" With that, he stows his energy blade away, and leaps back for a bit more distance, "You think you Dinobots are the only ones who can do the big, tough armored thing! Lemme educate you same way I educated yer glitch-headed leader!" With that, Astrotrain's arms rise up, and he proceeeds to spin about as he transforms, the ground giving a heavy *TWOOOOM* as he lands on all eight heavy steel wheels, his huge locomotive form taking shape before Sludge. "You think Grimlock's so tough? Even HE couldn't shrug this one off...let's see how YOu stand up to it! Maybe I should collect Dinobot impressions on my ram prow!" With that, he loots loose with a thick blast from his whistle, before exploding forward in a roar of acceleration, assisted by his rocket boosters as it sends a hundred tons of heavy locomotive hurling across the desert landscape, setting the very earth to rumbling as he makes a beeline straight for Sludge's midriff. Oh yeah, head to head alright. Armor locks in place, parts shift and Astrotrain transforms into a huge armored train! Combat: Springer misses Windshear with his Photon Blaster (Disruptor) attack! Combat: Springer (Springer) used "Disruptor": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Combat: Armored Locomotive misses Sludge with his Train Crossing attack! The ground rumbles, Astrotrain's huge form looms dangerously and oil sprays in all directions!! ...oil sprays in all directions? That's right. The locomotive has suddenly come to a halt, his wheels spinning wildly as he's just sitting and....not going anywhere. "....oh f*BLEEP!* me." Windshear sees the energon spraying out on the Autobot as he blade does indeed knick something that felt really important inside the bots systems. He moves his head away from the weakly aimed blast and pushes Springer off his blade, well slides him off and then retracts his blades. "This will only take a minute, Springer..." he begins as he puts the bot on the ground and opens up an access panel on his chest. "Fight it all you want, I don’t think you could hurt a fly right now.. what a pity." he muses as he searches for the component he was after to begin with. Its a bit messy as there’s energon and hydrofluid all over the place now but it does little to slow him down. He doesn’t pay much attention to Atrain and the Dinobot as he hears them continue their scuffle in the background. He’s busy working, cutting lines, severing circuits, "You took from me, figuratively, I take from you literally, Autobot." he says as he lifts out a small device, "If you want it back you will have to take it back..." he stands and looks down at him, "That is if you can, once they put you back together." he looks over at the other two mechs and smirks, "Dinoclod, your green buddy here looks a little troubled..." is all he says as he tucks the component into his subspace pocket and takes to the air. "Atrain! You staying?” Sludge stands his ground, sword out at the ready with energon crackling along it's fine tip. A particular crack of the energy sparks out, as Astrotrain rolls to a sudden halt right before him. "Hahawaha, him Trainguy not so smart now?" he casually jests, walking to the side of the locomotive form. Pulling a hand to his hip, the other tapping at his chin while Sludge strikes a pose of pure mockery. "Why, me Sludge think him Trainguy not think this whole 'make crashy crash in Sludge face' thing out." Transforming, the Dinobot sends a massive tail trunk lashing out at Astrotrain's side. "Now we see if him Trainguy like toytle when knocked on side!" Sludge falls forward, parts shifting and whirling around into his Mecha-Brontosaurus mode. Combat: Mecha-Brontosaurus strikes Armored Locomotive with his Shattering Strike attack! As Springer's energon bleeds away at a rapid pace, the Autobot's optics start dimming. If Springer was actually in better shape to observe what was happening, he might kick himself to get off the ground, but right now this Wrecker was in no shape to analyze /anything/. "Iffff *COUGH* youuu thinkkk *COUGH*....." and Springer trails off as he slips into deactivation for a few seconds. And then a few more seconds. And then more time passes Alright, you get the hint. As the last quarts of energon make their way towards Springer's large gashes, the Autobot is completely oblivious to Windshear diving into his chest cavity for the proverbial prize in the Crack Jack™ box. The Wrecker does lift his hand just for a moment, but it's nothing more than reflex of his systems buckling under the strain of low energon. Turn off the lights. The party's over for Springer. You paged Springer with 'I wasnt sure how to word it about getting you on the ground. Mus are funny about that, players posing actions like that regarding other player chars so I hope I didnt offend' The Global Pose Tracker marks that Springer has 'skipped' his action for this round. Armored Locomotive's wheels spin impotently, spraying up a huge sheet of oil behind him. He's almost completely immobile right now, only scootching forward an inch at a time. "Urgh! Nngh!" The triplechanger strains, as if willing himself to keep going. "Just a little further...just a little further...!" *TINK* That's about how much contact he makes after Sludge has transformed, his ram prow nudging the dinobot's huge armored frame with all the intensity of a flicked finger. And then that huge tail lifts up. "...just for the record..." Astrotrain begins, his sensors watching the slow, deliberate movement as the tail comes whipping in towards him. "...that WOULD have really hurt if I hadn't got stopped, y'know. So there." And with a deafening *CRASH* he is struck in the side, a sizable dent caving in in his boiler as his huge frame teeters, then topples over and crashes to the ground with an earth shaking thud, one set of wheels spinning uselessly in the air as the dust settles around him. Astonishingly, in a blow that should have knocked down any lesser Decepticon in one hit, the triplechanger is still quite in one fighting piece. "Ugh, okay, okay I'll give ya that one, but it wasn't enough to put me down!" He rises up as he transforms again, shaking his head wildly from side to side, sword in one hand as he tries to shake out the cobwebs. "Okay you ugly hunk of trash, I'm gonna really enjoy taking this out of your..." He trails off then as he sees Windshear rising into the air, briefly caught in uncertainty as the other Decepticon is leaving. "...what? ALREADY? I was just getting warmed up!" He protests for good measure, fistshaking while he's at it! In a chorus of shifting and spinning parts, Astrotrain's body spins and lifts up into his large robot mode. Combat: Astrotrain sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Astrotrain takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Me Sludge bored, you Trainguy go away for now. Come back later, we finish." Sludge oh so eloquently states, stomping his way over to Springer's body, giving it a quick glance. "Hey, is you Springs alive? If so, get up." Patiently waiting a response, the Dinobot stamps his foot to pass the time. "Hey, youse up?" Still no reply. Then a bird flutters by the Dinobot's view, gaining his attention. "Hey, him Springs look. Pretty birdie!" Still nothing. HOURS LATER "Hey, youse up yet? Me Sludge getting tired and no birdie fly by in long time!" Hours later, Astrotrain stands in New Crystal City before a seeker holding a large hose hooked up to the waterlines. He's covered in a thick coat of oil. "How did you..." "Shut up and spray me."